The present invention relates generally to a server setup running in a cluster environment, and more particularly to an application server containing more than one kind of execution environment.
Large scale server installations, which have to handle thousands of requests, are usually designed as high performance clustered environments. A clustered environment enables the application server setup to scale according to the workload. Administrators can decide on the number of cluster members based on estimated load from the applications. In some cases, a production level application server setup on cloud would be designed to elastically scale based on load and where a new virtual instance can be provisioned when required and then taken back when the load reduces.